Rag doll
by MuffinXwaffle
Summary: I know what you're thinking but darling you're not thinking straight. Grimmulqui w/ aizen thrown in there. M for language...and sex related stuff.


Title: Rag Doll

Pairing: Grimmulqui aizen's in here too…

Disclaimer: bleach isn't mine

Ugh…yeah…kinda a drabble…if ppl like it I might make it into a doujin…. but that would mean you'd have to review…*wink wink* yeah…grimmulqui…m just for language and lots of mentions of sex…and the like…so yeah…this is what my brain comes up with at two in the morning….the bold writing is lyrics from the song 'the moment I said it' …yeah…..hope it doesn't suck too much.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The moment I said it.**

You really are sad—you know that? You just do everything he says without questioning it. It makes me feel somewhat queasy actually…though a reasonable explanation for such an obscure feeling over someone like you is beyond me. Its just- the thought of all those twisted things he probably does to you (well fuck, who am I kidding, 'probably'? All the espada know damn well he does) And if that alone doesn't make me gag then it's the fact that you just fucking roll over and_ let _the jackass screw around with you like your some worthless ragdoll.

"_Ulquiorra—" Grimmjow's brow line creased, mouth morphing into a faint frown as the other continued past him without a word despite his name being spoken aloud by the taller man. He grabbed the smaller espada's wrist, ceasing his forward movements toward his room, taking in the blood droplets on the floor, expression dropping at the sight._

**The moment I opened my mouth.**

And yet despite how he just carelessly fuck's you over, you always go crawling back to him fully dignified as if nothing happened—or something happened and you're just used to it by now (god that makes me retch) Used to lord-fucking-Aizen having you lick his cock clean plus some. Tell me, does he even _try _to make it enjoyable for you? (though I'm assuming he wouldn't bother—he knows you wouldn't complain either way. That's one of the many reasons you're his favorite toy after all.)

"_Why?" The sixth proceeded to question, voice holding a gruff edge despite the blatant confusion and concern that leaked through try as Grimmjow might to mask it. He didn't let go of the pallid wrist in his grasp, Ulquiorra still not turning to face him, or acknowledge him in the least on a social level._

"_Why what."_

**I know what you're thinking.**

You just don't get it.

You just don't fucking get it.

Do you?

You're shit to him, and nothing above that. He's no god, and I can't seem to drill it through you're pretty little scalp. You walk out cut up, bruised, broken (Jesus I hate seeing the look in your eyes after you walk out of his godforsaken room, as if even those bright green orbs have been drained of any remaining color and sense of being left in you—that not being much) But it's like he's bribing you with a drug or something and you just have to keep going back—he's got you whipped. He calls you come. And that's why you go skulking out to his room at unsightly hours of the night(not that there's much contrast between night and day in this shithole, it all blendes together.)

"_Don't fuck with me Ulquiorra—I don't wanna hear this 'what' shit—you know fucking well 'what'—!" Grimmjow snapped back, jerking the other male around roughly to face him, freezing as he took in just what Aizen had done this time round. "Shit—"he breathed out, teeth clenching despite himself._

"_Its not my choice." Ulquiorra replied, tone matching his stoic outlook as he chose to disregard Grimmjow's sudden flare of anger at his current state of being._

**But darling you're not thinking straight. **

It's an understatement to say you're loyal or obedient. You're such a docile being really—or at least to him. And only _fucking_ him. We must obey 'Aizen-sama' after all, for the world will surely crumble if we don't. But then you go around acting so superior to the rest of us -that's what makes me just want to rip that fucking flat 'better than you' expression off your face. Yet (god it pains me to admit it) you're within rights to say such at least in matters concerning strength (purely being between you and I—I'm six and you're four. You're scrawny little abused white ass is above me.) that you are in fact stronger. But then Aizen comes into the picture, and dammit…

"_What the fuck do you mean 'it's not your choice'--?!" The cerulean haired male hissed down at the colorless espada, grip on the others wrist increasing in strength without quite meaning to, a bit too pissed off to really notice."How can it not be your fucking choice to just lay down and let him slice you up, and slam your ass?" Ulquiorra retained and even gaze with Grimmjow, lips not straying from their likeness to a line. _

"_Because Aizen-sama is our god—I cannot help it if—" the end of his statement was cut off by a harsh, mostly teeth kiss, forced upon him by the other male, Grimmjow pulling his body flush against his torso._

**No, I've never seen you like this,**

All your common sense-all your resoluteness in relation to 'being an espada-a hollow -a fucking _killer _' crumbles away. I can't tell with you. What's real and what's not when he comes into the frame. But you're not a sexual person by nature, I know that much. And I hope you understand all you seem to be good for to him on a personal level is sex- and frankly its not even that personal an action, what with the way he appears to go about it (he must be out of his fucking mind more so than I thought if he feels the need to cut up your pretty face—the moron.)Just please, tell me you don't enjoy it or I swear I'm gonna puke.

Ulquiorra Schiffer. Aizen Sosuke's sex toy.

Is that the name you want to go down with?

Gag me.

_Ulquiorra remained motionless in the others grasp, limbs hanging loosely from his shoulders as though they lacked mobility .He responded to the kiss though the lip to lip contact becoming soft. It was brief though for the lower ranked espada pulled back from it, resting his chin atop the others head lightly, eyes closed, and brow knit coupled by clenched teeth. "Aizen is in no way our__ fucking__ god—__your__ fucking god—" He spat viciously, his tone remaining at a fairly low level almost as though he were growling into the mess of tousled black hair below his face._

**And I don't like it**

But the worst fucking part of it all-Is after he violates you, you always come back into my embrace, as though wiping the ordeals off on me (and hell if at that point I have to resist going in there and choking the life out of that fucking bastard—of course you always stop me though.) And damn I can't bring myself to argue further with you. But the fucker just feels the need to keep pushing—his other cohorts can only entertain his for so long—and its just a never fucking ending cycle. Him. Me. Him. Me.

How you can keep up that fucking composed façade on through it all is beyond my scope of knowledge.

_Silence._

"_No. He's not."_

_Ulquiorra breathed against Grimmjow's chest._

**I don't like it at all. **


End file.
